Disaster Turns into Hope
by Storywriter
Summary: No summary.


I used to love the show Turks that aired in 1999. I may need to do some changes later.

Disaster Turns into Hope

( Turks fan fic).

Sarah Phillips sat in her brothers'' friends' car and sighed that her brother Eric was heading back to Ann Arbor, Michigan. Sarah watched as her brother went into the bank with Daryl Proctor.

" I wish he didn't have to go back," Sarah thought.

Suddenly Eric and Daryl ran out and into the car.

" What's going on?" Sarah asked.

" Not now," Eric said.

Daryl just took off down the street. Sarah then heard police sirens.

" Why are the cops following us?" Sarah asked.

" Not now, Sarah," Eric said.

Daryl sped up and more sirens were heard. Daryl stopped.

" Get out," Eric said.

Eric and Daryl ran and Sarah got out and watched them.

" You guys," Sarah said.

" Stop right there," she heard.

Sarah looked to see one of Chicago's finest walking towards her.

" What have you guys done," Sarah thought.

A little while later, Sarah sat in the back of the police car, her hands behind her in handcuffs. Sarah felt like crying but didn't. Sarah was angry with Eric.

" Why did you leave me?" Sarah thought. Sarah looked around as the squad car pulled into the parking lot and stopped. The two officers then got out.

" Come on," one said opening the back door and helping Sarah out.

" This is such a disaster," Sarah thought as she was led up the steps of the 29th prescient.

" What's this?" an older gentleman said.

" The name is Sarah," Sarah said.

" Oh it speaks," the male cop, who still held onto her said.

" Joey, I think you can let go," the Sarge said.

Joey let go of her and looked at her.

" I'm Joe Turk," Joe said.

" Sarah Phillips," Sarah said.

" Joey, take the cuffs off," Joe said.

" And let her get away," Joey said, " Not a chance."

" Where would she go with a room full of cops?" Joe asked.

" You two must be related," Sarah said.

" Shut up," Joey said.

Sarah then said nothing.

" He's my son," Joe said.

" Pop," Joey said.

" Now, did either of these officers explain to you of your rights?" Joe asked.

" Yes," Sarah answered, " In fact he did, but I have nothing to hide."

" Don't point your finger at me," Joey said.

" Sorry," Sarah said.

" You should be," Joey said, " Can I take her to the lock up now?"

" Leave her here," Joe said, " Who are we looking for?"

" I wish I didn't have to say," Sarah said, " But it's my brother, Eric."

Joey then looked at Sarah.

" What are you looking at?" Sarah asked.

" I'm sorry," Joey said, " No wonder why that pretty face looked so hurt."

Sarah blushed at that, Joey wasn't too bad looking himself.

" Okay," Joe said, " For now I'm afraid you will have to wait in the lock up."

" Do I have to?" Sarah asked.

" It's procedure," Joe said.

" Eric and Daryl," Sarah said, " Why did they go off and leave me?"

Sarah then let the tears flow from her green eyes.

" Don't do that, please," Joey said.

Sarah tried to smile, but she was also heartbroken, Eric shattered her heart.

They day went on Sarah told Joe about Eric and Daryl and where they might be headed. Joe learned that Eric and Daryl may be headed back to Ann Arbor, Michigan. The car in the impound lot belonged to Daryl and was expired as well.

" Thanks, Sarah," Joe said, " This will help."

" When may I go home?" Sarah asked, " I need to make more phone calls."

" I need to run this case with the DA first," Joe said.

" But I know nothing about the robberies," Sarah said, " I don't know why."

" I understand that," Joe said, " But I do have a job to do."

" I know," Sarah said.

" I think with the circumstances you will go home," Joe said.

" Thanks," Sarah said, " But that's not helpful."

Hours later, Sarah still was in the lock up, her parents showed up and wanted her to be released to them, but it didn't happen. Sarah eventually fell asleep and woke up to a tap on her shoulder.

" Hey," she heard.

Sarah woke up only to look at Joey.

" You must have been tired?" Joey asked.

Sarah stood up, " Sort of," she said, " Did you find Eric?"

" No," Joey said, " But your parents are here."

" Great," Sarah said.

" They're not mad at you," Joey said.

" It has to be Eric," Sarah said.

" Come with me," Joey said.

Joey led Sarah out of the lock up and into one of the interview rooms. Sarah looked only to see her mother.

" Sarah," her mom said hugging her.

" Mom," Sarah said, " I'm okay."

" Where is Eric?" her father asked, " How could he do this to you?"

" Who knows," Sarah answered.

" Can I take her home?" her father asked.

" Sarah can go wherever she wants," Joe said, " No charges are on her."

" It took you three hours to figure that out," her father said.

" Dad," Sarah said.

" Let's just get out of here," her father said.

Sarah looked around her and felt so empty.

" Let's go," mom said, " You know your father."

Sarah then looked at Joey.

" It'll be okay," Joey said.

" Thanks for the vote of confidence," Sarah said as she left the room.

" She's hurting so much," Joey said.

" Not much else you can do," Joe said, " The one priority is finding Eric."

" Don't I know it," Joey said, " I just wish she didn't get hurt."

" Sounds like you care about her," Joe said.

" Even though I don't know her," Joey said, " I do care for some reason."

A few days later, Sarah sat in her apartment and still felt hurt for what Eric did to her, but she also thought about Joey Turk.

" What is it about him?" Sarah asked herself, " I hardly know him."

Sarah continued to think and didn't know what to do.

" I live in a dream world," Sarah said, " No way would Joey Turk notice me."

Sarah paced around her apartment, but then heard the doorbell. Sarah looked out only to see Joey. Sarah slowly opened the door.

" Joey," Sarah said.

" Hi," Joey said, " May I come in I have something to tell you."

Sarah stepped aside and watched as Joey came in.

" What is it?" Sarah asked.

" My father talked to your brother, Dennis about Eric," Joey said.

" And?" Sarah asked, " Is he there?"

" Yes," Joey said, " But Eric got away."

" Great," Sarah said sitting down.

" Hey," Joey said sitting down, " You have nothing to fear."

" Why do you care so much?" Sarah asked.

" Because I do," Joey said.

" You hardly know me," Sarah said.

" So," Joey said, " I know what I like."

Sarah smiled and so did Joey. Life was about to get more complicated.


End file.
